Web search engines that exist today provide services to search for information on the Internet. Web search engines operate algorithmically to provide search results based on user inquiries. The search results are typically presented in a list of results that contains reference links to web pages. However, a web search engine provides a narrow form of intelligent assistance for a single activity: search.